


My Mirror Half

by obviouslyelementary



Series: Nygmobblepot One Shots [6]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: (its not actually pre slash but they dont kiss so i decided to tag it), Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Blood, Gen, Isabella (mentioned) - Freeform, Kristen (mentioned) - Freeform, Lee (mentioned) - Freeform, M/M, Pre-Slash, The Riddler - Freeform, edward feels bad for hurting people, the beginning of the Riddler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 20:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17967350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: He was crazy. Crazy."Oh please you're not crazy, Edward. You're stupid. An annoyance. Useless, that's what you are."





	My Mirror Half

It had been a mistake, to break down all the mirrors in their room. Now, instead of listening to _him_ talk through two or three big mirrors, Edward had to listen to him screaming from various parts of broken glass spread around his room while he tried to make the pain from his cut knuckles go away, tears sliding down his cheeks.

It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair he had to live with this. That he had to hurt himself over and over again, that the reflection in the mirror hated him so much. That everyone hated him so much. Kristen and Isabella and Lee, everyone, just wanting to hurt and destroy him slowly inside out. Even Bullock, even Gordon, everyone hated him. Everyone thought him as a freak. And after everything he had done, to all those people that hurt him, not wonder why they imagined he could just go insane at any moment.

After what he had done to _Oswald_...

A pang pulled through his heart and Edward sobbed, pulling onto his hair to relieve some of the pain inside his body. Everything hurt, he wasn't sure if anything would go back to normal. He was so scared of the mirror, so scared of the monster he had found inside himself... Someone he had to hide, keep inside, never let out again. Never.

Yet, _The Riddler_ banged inside his head, like a constant knocking on the door. Annoying and extremely unpleasant.

 _"That is a real knocking you moron"_ Edward heard him speak, from inside his mind or his own mouth, or a broken mirror close by. He shook his head, curling up further against himself and breathing hard, wheezing a bit as he did so. The knocks got louder, the jamming on the handle as well, and a faint voice behind it filled his ears, even if he felt as if nothing could really go through him.

He heard what was being said, but he didn't understand.

Edward heard more knocking. Then some hitting, then a loud sound and then nothing. He didn't even turn around. Whoever it could be, they would take him to the principal and get him locked up inside the crazy wing, where the Valeska brothers and Kean were. Mentally unstable people. Like himself.

He was crazy. _Crazy._

_"Oh please you're not crazy, Edward. You're stupid. An annoyance. Useless, that's what you are."_

"Stop!" he screamed, again, like he had made so many times, and slammed his fists against the broken glass, making countless pieces slam inside his hand. Then, he heard a gasp and felt a pair of hands on his shoulders.

"Edward! Listen to me!" he heard, coming from behind, and the voice was so familiar. Edward's head moved quickly as he turned to look at who had just arrived, and his eyes fell into a familiar pair of baby blues. "Edward, you're none of those things! Look at me, you're safe. He can't hurt you anymore, okay? I'm back. I'm back."

"O-Oz?" Edward mumbled, reaching up to touch his friend's arm. Oswald nodded and moved closer, pulling Ed by the shirt. "You're... you're back..."

"Yes I am. You're safe now Ed" Oswald said, before he moved in close and pulled Edward for a tight hug, gripping onto his shirt over his back. "You're safe."

Edward wrapped his arms around Oswald as well, resting his chin over the smaller boy's shoulder, and looked over at a piece of mirror in front of him, on the floor.

He saw himself hugging Oswald, holding a knife to his back.

It sent shivers down his spine, and he only hugged Oswald tighter, closing his eyes to forget the image in the mirror.


End file.
